Carolyn: A Black Veil Brides Story
by PainLasts4Ever
Summary: Black Veil Brides Fanfic. Carolyn's a girl in trouble with a horrible past, but what happens when Black Veil Brides finds her on the streets and takes her in? At first, things are amazing, but soon problems start occurring and it's up to Carolyn to help save BVB before something horrible happens. Unfortunately, her past continues to haunt her & things start worsening.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Black Veil Brides.**

The night was cooled down as rain poured down. Thunder broke the silence of the night as it crackled and boomed as lightning illuminated the sky in various colors. The wind blew briskly across the streets, swaying the trees, knocking down garbage cans, and lifting the shingles on houses. Streetlamps were flickering and every house was pitch black.

It was indeed a terrible night to be out, but the storm did not stop everyone.

The pounding of feet echoed off the buildings.

A girl about five foot five stood beneath a streetlamp. She had jet-black hair that reached an inch below her shoulders, stunning green eyes surrounded by smudged make-up, and pale-white skin that seemed to glow as the light of the streetlamp reflected off of it.

She wore a ripped white short-sleeved shirt with bloodstains and holes on it and a skirt with some stains.

She was barefoot and her feet were bleeding. Her legs were bruised and scratched up. Her arms had long cuts running down from shoulder to wrist. Her hands trembled slightly as she held her hair back and puked onto the sidewalk.

She turned her head and looked behind her from the way she came. Her eyes widened in fear as she saw a fast-moving silhouette approaching her quickly.

Ignoring all the pain she felt from her feet and legs, she started running as fast as she could. As she ran, she looked for an open store or somewhere she could enter and get help, but there were none.

She didn't know her way around the city and didn't know where she was or how far she'd run, but she kept on running.

Without realizing it, she had run to a dead end. She turned around and started running, but the silhouette was just around the corner. She slowly backed up as quietly as she could, until her back was up against a wall.

She had no way out. She had unintentionally trapped herself.

The silhouette stood beneath a streetlamp. He had shaggy blonde hair, chocolate-brown eyes, and a sculpted face with deep scratches that ran across his right cheek from his ear to his nose that were bleeding.

He wore a dark-blue shirt and straight ripped blue jeans. He had some black converse on.

He looked around and turned into the dead end when he saw a silhouette.

The girl's eyes widened as the silhouette slowly approached her.

He stopped a foot before her and held out his hand. "Let's go home." He said in a deep husky-silky voice.

The girl glared at the man. "That's not my home. I don't want to go with you!"

Raising his voice, he said, "Don't be difficult. People are worried about you. You need to come with me right now." He slowly walked closer to the girl and grabbed her hand.

She pulled her hand out of his grasp and yelled, "DON'T TOUCH ME!"

Begging, he said, "Please. Come home. You need to come home. Everyone's worried about you."

"Worried about me? Ha. That's really funny! That's not my home! Everyone there abuses me and takes advantage of me! Do you really think that's a home? Because I don't! That's not home! I don't have a home! I want you and everyone else to leave me alone!"

The man sighed. "I'm sorry…" He whispered as he grabbed both of her hands and started pulling her. His voice went from pleading too angry. "But, you're coming home weather you like it or not. It's not your choice. It's where you belong! You need to be there!"

She thrashed and tried pulling herself from his grasp, but his hold was to tight. She bent her head and bit his arm as she could. He pulled his arm from his mouth and screamed in pain.

He grabbed her left arm and began pulling her again, but she jumped and kicked his stomach. He fell to the ground, but quickly got up.

"No! I'm not going back! I'll never go back! I done being mistreated! I'm done! I can't stand it there! No one cares about me!" She yelled. She ran to the side of a wall and grabbed a glass bottle.

The man walked towards her and stared at her. "I care about you. I love you!"

She shook her head and laughed maniacally. "No! YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT ME AT ALL! YOU RAPED ME!"

Confused, the man continued staring at her. "I never did that to you!"

"LIAR! Just admit it!" She screamed.

The man quickly grabbed her arms and started carrying her. She thrashed and managed to get out of his hold. She stood up and swung the bottle at his head as fast and hard as she could.

The glass bottle broke against the man's head and he fell to the ground. His head hit the ground first with a loud, sickening thud. Blood started seeping out of his head, but slowly, he got up.

The girl grabbed another bottle and hit his head again, and again, and again with it.

He lay on the ground, head bleeding, and eyes closed. As his life slowly faded, he managed to say, "We won't let you…"

The girl stared at the man for a few seconds before taking off. She ran as fast as she could out of the dead end and turned right. She ran onto the street and continued running until the city streetlight were far off in the distance behind her.

She stopped walking in the middle of the street and started walking on the side. She saw lights heading towards her and started jumping and flailing her arms.

The bus passed her, but then stopped a few yards away. She ran to the bus, and door opened. A tall man with the most beautiful blue eyes stood before her.

He stared at her for a few seconds and yelled, "Ash! Get the medical supplies!" He smiled warmly at her and held out his hand. "Do you need help?"

The girl nodded and grabbed his hand. "Yes, please."

She got into the bus and sat on a chair as the driver began to drive.

The blue-eyed man grabbed the first aid kit from his friend and started cleaning the girl's wounds. After he was finished he grabbed a chair and sat next to her. Four more people surrounded her too.

Blue-eyes said, "I'm Andrew Biersack and these guys are my friends and band mates." Andy said as he motions towards the other guys.

"I'm CC." CC said as he held out his hand to her. She shook his hand and smiled

"Jake." Jake said while going to the fridge, getting a bottle of water and offering it to her.

A man handed her a blanket. "I'm Jinxx."

"Ashley." Said a man with no shirt on and the tattoo "Outlaw" written across his stomach.

The girl smiled at each of them. "My name's Carolyn. What band are you guys in?"

Andy smiled at her. "Black Veil Brides."

Jinxx grabbed her hand. "But, why don't you tell us what happened to you, hun."

Carolyn nodded. "It all began…"

**Review? THANKS! ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the long wait. I went incognito for the month of August...and I've been to lazy to write...and I've had no time. I still don't own Black Veil Brides. **

"…a few years ago. I was only six when they took me." Carolyn managed to say before breaking down into tears. She covered her face with her hands as she cried.

Andy stared at Carolyn with sympathy as he pulled her into his arms in a warm embrace. He couldn't imagine the pain that Carolyn must have suffered through. How terrible the conditions must have been and how isolated she was. She would be scarred for the rest of her life because some sick, twisted, heinous, dastardly person decided to rip her away from her family.

Andy kissed the top of Carolyn's head. "Shh, Carolyn, you're safe." He removed Carolyn's hands from her face and tilted her head so she would look him in the eyes. "I promise I won't let them hurt you anymore." Andy said, meaning every single word, and making a promise to himself too.

Carolyn slightly smiled and wiped the tears from her face. "Thank you, Andy…" She pursed her lips and cocked her head to the right. "They're coming for me."

"What do you mean?" Ashley asked, confused.

Carolyn's eyes scanned the bus until they met Jake's. She stared at him. "Do you hear it?"

"Hear what?" He asked. Carolyn continued to stare at him and he stared back. His eyes widened slightly as he realized what Carolyn was hearing. "The police sirens?"

She nodded. "They're coming for me."

CC shook his head. "Carolyn, I don't think so. The driver probably made a mistake, like leaving the blinker on…"

"One time! One time and CC never lets you live it down!" The bus driver screamed as he started slowing down.

"Relax, Max, I'm just mess around." CC screamed.

Carolyn's eyes widened as Max started pulling over. "No, you don't understand." She stood up, began pacing, and rambling. "The people who took me…they have connections with the law enforcement all around the country." She sighed. Panic filled her eyes. "This isn't the first time I've tried escaping. I've tried multiple times…each time, I only got this far."

"What…?" Jinxx asked, not fallowing Carolyn.

"Every time I ran away, I'd always manage to find someone to help me, but I'd only get so far. A police car would always pull the car I was in over and take me away, telling the person that was helping me a lie about me being…dangerous. That's how I got these cuts on my arm." She bowed her head. "They'll punish me...much worse." Carolyn's body shook in fear as she began crying. "Don't let them take me, please."

Andy stood up and gently grabbed Carolyn's arm. "I made a promise and I plan to keep it." He said as he pulled Carolyn into the small bathroom. "Guys, I'm showering, got it?"

The rest of Black Veil Brides nodded. They all smiled at Carolyn.

Max screamed, "Don't worry Carolyn, you're not getting taken again."

Max opened the bus door, got out, and talked to the police officer. A few seconds later, the police officer entered the bus with Max behind. Max apologetically glanced at CC, Jinxx, Jake, and Ashley.

"Good evening, sirs." He was tall, lean, tan, had blonde hair, and blues eyes. He pulled out a photograph from his pocket and showed it to the guys. It was a picture of Carolyn, in better condition. "Have you seen this girl tonight?" He asked while handing the photo to CC. "Take a good look."

CC shook his head and handed the picture to Jake.

Jake too, shook his head and handed the picture to Jinxx.

"Sorry, no." Jinxx said as he handed the picture on to Ashley.

Ashley stared at the picture and pursed his lips. He handed the picture to the police officer.

"Sir, have you seen this girl?"

"No." Ashley replied while walking to the couch and sitting down. "But, she's pretty gorgeous, I'd go out with her. So, if you find her, tell her to give me a call." He scribbled a number down on a piece of paper and tried handing it to the police, who ignored Ashley and turned to talk to Max.

"Would you mind if I took a look around?"

"Um…" Max began, "It's not really my place to say. I'm just the driver, the guys are the ones you should ask."

He glanced at Ashley, who glared at him and gave him the finger, luckily the police officer didn't see.

The police officer turned and spoke to CC, Jinxx, Jake, and Ashley. "Do you mind if I take a look around?"

"Do you not trust us?" Jinxx asked, trying to irritate the cop.

Not wanting to admit the truth about not trusting them, the police officer shook his head. Not letting a single sign of his true feeling out he smoothly lied. "No, not at all." He paused. "This girl is just extremely dangerous and unpredictable. She's been known to break in and out of places with ease."

"I'm pretty sure she hasn't broken into the bus since we haven't stopped for over three hours—until now that is." CC said.

Jake sighed and feigned boredom. "But, take a look if you must. "

The officer nodded. "Thank you." He walked to the end of the bus and checked the small bedroom, and then he moved on to the bunks, but found nothing. He started walking toward the bathroom.

Andy swore. He and Carolyn jumped into the shower, fully clothed, and he turned on the water. The police officer entered the bathroom.

Andy motioned for Carolyn to stay quiet. He screamed, "Guys, I'm showering. Get out!" He yelled, as water poured down on him and Carolyn. He stuck his head out of the shower curtain. "I said—"

The officer turned pink in embarrassment. "Sorry, Sir, I didn't realize the bathroom was being used."

"Oh, no worries. Is there something you need, officer?" Andy asked innocently.

The police officer pulled the picture of Carolyn out and showed it to Andy. "Have you seen this girl?"

Andy studied the picture. "I can't say I have."

"Oh, well, thanks for the cooperation." The officer said as he walked out of the bathroom. He thanked CC, Jake, Jinxx, Ashley, and Max and walked out of the bus.

Max closed the bus door and began driving once again.

**Thanks for reading. Drop a review? =3 Makes me happy...**


	3. IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!

**IMPORTANT! **

**Attention, Attention (see what I did there, hint FIR) anyways, this story might get taken down by Fanfictoin! Yeah! Isn't that just peachy?! I've been waiting for this since I first put a story on here! Yeah! Dream come true! Thanks! Okay…I'm done with the sarcasm...for now. Time to get real. Real serious.**

* * *

**IMPORTANT! **

**Here's the deal. Someone warned me about one of my stories going against the Fanfiction rules, because they use real people, and I'm guessing they'll be reporting it soon if they already haven't.**

* * *

**IMPORTANT!**

**I refuse to change the characters and whatnot to make it right for this sight, so yup, expect the worst. **

**This means, they might be taken down, and I might get banned.**

**=D (note the sarcasm in my typed smile)**

* * *

**IMPORTANT! **

**I'm sorry, but I will not be reposting them if they do get taken down. I'm not going to risk having them taken down again. I just don't want to deal with people hounding me about them being against the Fanfiction rules and blah, blah, blah.**

* * *

**IMPORTANT!**

**As some of you may have noticed, my community no longer has stories in it. I couldn't figure out how to delete it, so that's what I had to do. **

**Once I figure out how to delete it, it will be DELETED.**

**My forum will also be deleted soon.**

* * *

*******IMPORTANT! IMPORTANT! VERY IMPORTANT! SUPER IMPORTANT!****

**I've sent all you, all the ones that had PM available, a message telling you where you can find this story and all my other stories. If somehow I missed you, or you don't have PM activated, here's the information:**

**I HAVE A WATTPAD. YOU CAN FIND ALL MY STORIES ON THERE.**

**My WATTPAD: DevourTheWatermelon**

**w w .c o m (back slash) user (backslash) DevourTheWatermelon**

**If that doesn't work, go to my profile, and the link should be at the top, just copy and paste it to the URL thingy.**

* * *

**IMPORTANT!**

**Also, the first chapter of The Baby is on BVB Fiction.c o m**

**I hope to get more of it on there soon.**

**My BVBFiction: DevourTheWatermelon**

* * *

**IMPORTANT!**

**If by chance, my stories don't get taken down, I will NOT UPDATE! Sorry.**

**I will not delete my account. If one day it vanishes, it was probably deleted by FF. **

**If my stories do get taken down, you can still PM me and stuff, unless I get banned or something like that.**

* * *

_**THANK YOU! **_

_**I'd like to thank all you have read/put my stories on your alerts/favorites. You guys and gals made my Fanfiction experience wonderful. You are the ones that made me want to continue writing, and for that I will always be grateful. You are also the ones that kept me on this website for so long, I would've left sooner, but I stayed for you all. **_

_**I'm so sorry and I regret all of this this happening. I should've been sneakier(kidding)…I wish I could stay on here longer, but that's probably not going to happen. I'm almost 189% sure that all my stories will be taken down by FF. You can find me on wattpad, though.**_

_**Again, thank you. I hope to hear from you all again, sometime. **_

_**Bye. **_

_**~Nidia (a.k.a PainLasts4Ever)**_


End file.
